


Power

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gang Rape, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jung Yunho, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, Watersports, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho controls everything at his school. Until he meets Yoochun, who has the audacity to defy him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 4





	1. Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Hey, Yoochun-shi.”

The boy in question looked up and then stuttered and struggled to stand. “J-jung Y-yunho-shi.”

I held a hand up to stop him, and then sat next to him on the concrete stair. “You always sit by yourself.”

Yoochun swallowed.

“Why? Don’t you have any friends?”

I knew he didn’t have many friends, but I wanted to see him blush. And he did.

“It’s stupid really. Here. Come on. Let’s go sit with my friends.”

I stood up and held out a hand. He stared, mouth open, eyes wide. Such pretty eyes. It was part of my attraction to him. And his lips. God his lips were so plump. I couldn’t wait see how they looked wrapped around my cock.

“Come on,” I said, my voice low, threatening, saying that if he didn’t take my hand that I’d beat him up.

“Of course, Jung Yunho-shi.”

He took my hand. His skin was so soft.

“Where are we going, Yunho-shi?” he asked. God, and his voice was so deep. I could already imagine him crying out my name. My dick started getting hard.

“My friends and I don’t always eat lunch in the cafeteria.”

“Oh. The school lets you—”

I gave him a look.

He grinned. “Right. Remember who I’m talking to.”

“Damn straight.”

We crossed the practice field to the equipment shed on the other side. Around the equipment shed we went. And then Yoochun stopped.

My three best thugs turned to look at us. And then they smiled.

As they walked forward, Yoochun tried to move back, but I stepped behind him.

“What’s wrong, Yoochun?”

“I-I, um, think, I’d rather eat in the cafeteria.”

Their smiles widened. With a look at me and a nod from me, they moved forward. I grabbed Yoochun around the middle. He used my body to push up and try to kick the others, but we had done this before and learned from our past mistakes.

Siwon latched on to one leg.

Yoochun managed to land a kick to Taecyeon’s side before he could disable it.

“You can struggle all you want, you little slut,” I said in his ear. “We like it when they show a bit of fight.”

We threw him to the ground, but before he could get back up, Jungmo was sitting on this knees and Siwon held his arms above his head. Taec started undoing his pants.

Yoochun kept struggling, and yet, he was strangely silent. Most of the others had been begging by this time. I stepped over him, putting one foot on each side of him. I unbuckled my pants.

And then I grinned. “Beg me not to,” I said, stroking my cock.

Yoochun snarled at me.

“Beg me not to and I won’t.”

“Fuck you,” he said and spit at me. It landed on my pants.

I stared at him, glared at him and then smiled slowly. “Oh, Chunnie, babe, you are going to regret that.” I dropped to my knees. He turned his head away and my cock hit his cheek.

I leaned down and licked the side of his face and then rubbed my cock along the wet stripe. He shuddered, eyes shut.

“Last chance, Chunnie,” I said. “Beg me, and this all stops.”

“Fuck. You.”

I grabbed his face, fingers digging into his cheeks until his mouth opened. I shoved my cock in, holding his jaw open as he immediately tried to bite me. I pushed until I felt him gag. And then I pushed more. His whole body convulsed, and I pulled out and pushed back in. I fucked his face hard and then he started squirming again. I turned my head and saw Taec with Yoochun’s cock in his mouth and Jungmo fingering and licking his ass.

“Do you like that, Chunnie?” I asked. I loosened my grip and then hissed and fucked him harder as his teeth scraped along my cock.

“I was right, Yoochun. I knew your lips would look pretty around my cock.” I traced a finger along one lip. He scowled up at me and then he practically screamed, the vibrations on my cock made me moan. But I looked back. Jungmo and Taec were both fingering him now.

“Is he ready for me?”

“No,” Jungmo said.

“Good.”

I pulled out of Yoochun’s mouth.

“You stupid fuck,” he growled at me. “I hate you! I hate you! You can’t get away with this.”

I slapped him hard.

He spit at me again.

“Shut him up, Taec,” I said and moved off his body. Taec took my place, his cock, long and heavy and already leaking. He spread the fluid on Yoochun’s lips, and then grabbed his hair and started fucking his throat.

Yoochun was gagging again.

“I want you to come on his face, Taec,” I said.

“My pleasure, sir.”

I watched him. His large cock disappearing completely into Yoochun’s throat. I stroked myself, and then moved to where Jungmo was still holding his legs. I signaled for him to move, and immediately Yoochun lashed out with his legs.

“Still a fight in you, Chunnie? We need to fix that.”

I grabbed his bare legs and fought with them. I finally grabbed some leg hair and yanked it out. He screamed around Taec’s cock. It gave me enough control to get between his legs. I bent them at the knee, leaned all of my weight on them, and then slammed into his ass. He screamed again.

The sides of ass protested, and I had to pull out. I moaned as I pushed back in. He was so very dry, but after one more thrust I was fully seated in him. I took a breath and moved, pulling all the way out.

I smirked at the streak of red on my cock.

“Natural lubricant,” I said and Jungmo laughed. I allowed him to bend down and lick the blood off my cock

“Suck him.”

Jungmo put Yoochun’s limp cock in his mouth and cupped his balls.

I pushed back in, all the way, and then immediately fucked him fast.

Yoochun was whimpering now, but still struggling.

“Harder, Taec,” I said and then followed my own command. Yoochun’s ass clenched around me. “God, I love fucking virgins.”

The others laughed.

I changed my angle, lifting Yoochun’s ass a bit higher.

“I’m gonna come, Yunho,” Taec said.

“Do it then.”

Taec pulled out of his mouth, stroked his cock quickly and splattered come on Yoochun’s face and lips.

I slowed his thrusts, barely moving.

Only Jungmo moved, still sucking Yoochun’s cock, now incredibly hard.

Licking my lips, I pushed Jungmo out of the way, took a hold of Yoochun’s knees again and then bent over him.

“And I knew you’d look pretty all covered in come.”

Yoochun said nothing, but turned his face way.

I licked up the come from his eyes and cheeks, moaning and starting my thrusts again.

“Do you want to come, Yoochun? I can make you come.”

I grabbed Yoochun cock and started stroking him in the same time that I fucked him.

“I’m going … you’re … “ Yoochun pressed his lips together, but he moaned anyway.

“I knew you’d like it,” I said and then fucked him harder, hand movements going erratic, body slapping against Yoochun’s.

“Oh, god,” Yoochun said, voice cracking.

A sparkle of a tear formed in his eye. I wanted to see it fall.

“Your ass loves my cock, Chunnie. It loves being ripped open and pounded into. You’re bleeding. Did you know that? Your cock likes it, too. I can feel how hard you are and how much you want to come. Go ahead and come, Chunnie. You want it so bad.”

The tear fell and Yoochun gasped. His ass rose to meet my thrusts and I grinned in triumph.

“That’s right, you little slut. Use that tight hole of yours to fuck my cock.”

He whimpered, and then his head bent back, body arched.

“Say my name,” I whispered.

He was quiet.

“I want to hear you say my name.” I slammed into him with every word, and he winced and bit his lips.

“Say it,” I screamed and I slapped him, hard enough to bloody his lip.

He met my eyes, and even as I fucked him harder, he smirked.

“Yunho,” he whispered, plain as day, like he said it every day.

“Fucker,” I said and matched his smirk.

I stroked him harder and his eyes shut.

“You know you like it, baby,” I said. “Say my name and show me how much you like it.”

He moaned. And then I heard it, just a soft whisper, quiet enough that even Siwon missed it. It was more of a breath, but it was deep and scratchy and it made me moan.

“Yunho,” he repeated, and then he came over my hand. His body went slack, legs pliant and resting perfectly on my legs. I continued to fuck him hard, watching in awe as tears mixed with the come still on his face.

“Chunnie,” I crooned, “look at me.”

His eyes opened. I licked his come off my fingers. “And fuck, I knew you’d taste good.”

I held my body against his as my orgasm ripped through me. I came, filling his hole as it clenched around me.

“You’re such a little slut,” I whispered.

I pulled out, kept his legs spread and watched as come and blood slid out of his abused hole and down his ass crack. Bending down, I licked up a mouthful, moaning in pleasure as the contrasting tastes of salt and copper blended on my tongue.

I moved up his body.

He didn’t fight me when I kissed him. But he didn’t kiss me back either. He gagged on the offering, but I stayed attached to him, forcing him to swallow it.

“You’re going to … I’m going …”

“What are you going to do, Chunnie? Tell on me? Run to the principal? Remember who you’re talking to. I own this school and every student in it, so technically, this ass—” I shoved my fingers into his sore hole and he hissed—“is mine and I’ll use it whenever and however I want.”

I got off of him abruptly. He didn’t try to get up. I picked up his pants and wiped my hand and dick off.

“Siwon, Jungmo. Do what you want to him. He’s yours now.”

I turned away from Yoochun’s whimper and sat against the building with Taec. He handed me a cigarette. We watched as Siwon fucked his face and Jungmo slid into his ass. Yoochun didn’t move except how they made him. The only sign that he wasn’t unconscious were the tears still sliding down his face.

“You were right, Yunho. He really is pretty like that,” Taec said.

I smiled. “Isn’t he though?”

Siwon finished first, coming down Yoochun’s throat and after a single gag, he swallowed it. Jungmo finished just a few minutes later, deciding to pull out and come all over Yoochun’s white shirt and school jacket.

They used his pants to clean up.

I stood up, Taec right behind me. We stood over Yoochun lying on his side, body shaking with sobs that he refused to give voice to.

I had to admire his pride.

And I also had to take it away. I pulled out my cock again.

“You were amazing, Yoochun,” I said, “but next time I expect you to fight a little bit more. Be more vocal. It’s like you weren’t even here for this.”

The others laughed.

I pissed on him, soaking his clothes and then his hair. He flinched, but continued to be silent as I pissed on his face. I shook the last bits of piss from my dick. I tucked myself back into my pants and then stepped over him.

“See you in school tomorrow, Yoochun-shi.”


	2. Like A Challenge

I shut my locker, and then had to hurry and cover my surprise with a smile. “Yoochun-shi,” I said and licked my lips.

He nodded, face passive. Lip cut. He had missed school yesterday.

“What happened to your face?” I asked.

His tongue darted out and licked the sore. “Got into a tussle with someone a couple days ago.”

“Is this where you say that the other guy looks worse?” I asked with a smirk.

“No. I got the worst end of the deal. I probably would have kicked his ass if he had been alone, but the coward had friends with him.”

My eyes narrowed, and he smirked at me and then he turned around. “See you in class, Yunho-shi.”

I watched him walk away. My mouth watered and I licked my lips. No one. No one had ever come up to me afterwards just to talk. I grinned. Little Yoochunie was full of surprises.

We had English together.

I was sitting at my table, middle of the room, like always, feet up on the chair next to me, when he came into the class. He headed right to me.

“Thanks for saving me a seat,” he said and pulled the chair. My feet fell to the floor.

“Excuse me,” I said in my most ‘who the fuck do you think you are’ voice.

He scoffed and pulled out his book and notebook.

For once, I was at a loss. No one sat by me. Ever. Sometimes I let Taec or that pretty boy toy Jaejoong who liked to suck my cock, but never anyone else.

He met my eyes, a challenge and then he grinned. “What are you going to do about it?” he whispered just as the teacher called class to order.

Yoochun didn’t pay attention in class. He doodled on his notebook, drawing music notes and treble clefs. When the teacher called on him, he answered the question like he’d been paying attention. I scowled.

I wrote him a note. _Why the fuck aren’t you paying attention?_

He read it and smirked. _**Why aren’t you paying attention?**_

_Fuck off. Is this easy for you?_

He rolled his eyes. _**I lived in America for a year, so yes, this is easy for me.**_

I read that three times. _I didn’t know that Why are you in this class?_

_**It’s required. And they wouldn’t let me test out of it.** _

I realized that the teacher had asked me a question. I looked up, blinked and he repeated it. “What does the English word ‘realization’ mean? It was part of the vocabulary you should have studied.”

And I did study it, but my mind drew a blank. A small blush covered my cheeks and I looked down. Right at the answer.

I cleared my throat and stammered the answer. “Right?”

The teacher nodded. “Good job.”

I looked at Yoochun. He was leaning back, smirking at me, arms crossed. I shook my head and tried to ignore him for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang, I got up and left, not looking back at him and not realizing that he was following me, until he grabbed my backpack, yanked me backwards and I hit the wall with an oof.

Yoochun pinned me to the wall in a small niche between a vending machine and a door.

Lips pressed against mine and I made a noise of protest, and then he pulled back.

“Think you’re a real man, Yunho?” he asked. He forced a hand down my pants and tugged my cock.

I hissed and tried to push him away, but he dug nails into me.

“Like a bit of a challenge, or do you just like taking things without working for them?”

He pressed his hips against mine and my head thunked against the wall. He covered my moan with another kiss. He stroked me faster.

“Today, after school, come alone, or bring your cronies. I don’t care either way.”

Another kiss with tongues and moans and a small nip of teeth and then Yoochun was gone.

I slid down the wall, gasping. Good fuck, Yunho. Get a grip on yourself. And a grip was just what I needed. My cock was throbbing. I skipped the rest of school and sat in my car smoking cigarettes. I sent the boys a text, and they all met me there.

“What’s going on?” Taec asked as we walked to the equipment shed.

I didn’t answer.

“Is it true that Yoochun sat next to you in English class today?” Siwon asked me.

Jungmo scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me? He wouldn’t have the guts.”

I still didn’t say anything.

We walked around the shed and then all stopped.

Yoochun leaned against it, one leg up, smoking a cigarette. There were two others with him. Lee Sungmin, a triple black belt in Kung Fu, who could take all four of us down without even blinking. And Kim Junsu, Yoochun’s best friend, who only had one black belt in tae kwon do.

“Ah, the party has arrived,” Yoochun said and walked toward us.

I tensed, fists clenching. Yoochun stopped in front of me, smiling. He took another drag off the cigarette and then leaned close enough that our lips brushed and he exhaled.

Taec went to move in front of me, but I stopped him.

“So now what?” I asked.

Yoochun smirked. “Now what in deed?”

He licked his lips, licking mine in the process and then turned his back on us.

“Now what? You have two options. Option one, we kick your ass now. Option two, you stop being an asshole and we kick your ass if we hear about you raping someone else again.”

“Or what?”

“What do you mean, or what?”

I shrugged. “I’m pretty sure the four of us could take you.”

Sungmin laughed and bent down. He grabbed what looked like an old broom handle and started flipping, swinging and twisting it around his body. “Come and try it, assholes.”

The others shifted, glaring.

“Here’s the thing, Yunho-shi. I’m not about to crawl in a hole and let you get away with this. You’re right. If I went to the principal or anyone in authority at this school, I’ll be accused of lying because it’s you. But that’s only if I went alone.

“There have been rumors around this school that you’ve been raping people, but it’s the a friend of a friend of a friend kind of rumor that no one believes. But you don’t pay much attention to us lower class people. Yes, we idolize you, and yes, we want to be with you or be friends with you, but I’m more popular than you realize. A few whispered words from me, and today alone two boys have come to me to tell me that you’ve raped them.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. “I’m not stupid, Yunho. I went home and cleaned myself, but took a bit of a souvenir from our little get together. Two of them actually. I get enough people to come forward, and within the next day or two, go to cops with it, and I can get all four of you put in prison. Or at least kicked out of this school.”

I swallowed. “Or?”

“Or what? Stop being an asshole. Your daddy is rich. That’s great. Good for you. So is mine. But that doesn’t give me the right to hurt people.”

“What guarantee do I get that you’ll destroy that?” I jerked my head at the vial.

He smirked and then he crooked his fingers at me to come to him. I did, and I didn’t protest when he grabbed my tie and pulled our bodies together.

“Come home with me,” Yoochun whispered and licked my ear.

My eyes went wide and I leaned away to look at him.

“Come home with me,” he said louder. “And you can watch me get rid of it.”

“Get rid of it or I’ll have you kicked out of school,” I said.

Yoochun laughed. “God, how stupid are you? You do know that Sungmin’s father is on the police force, right?”

Sungmin and Junsu laughed.

I took my tie and tugged on it. I watched it slide through Yoochun’s fingers. I turned away and walked, not looking back. The other three followed close behind.

“What are you going to do?” Siwon asked.

My lip curled. “Find Yoochun alone and teach him a lesson.”

“I don’t know, Yunho,” Taec said. “My parents will kill me if they find out about this.”

I knew that. All our parents would kill us. My father especially. We were all about two days from being kicked out of school.

I thought about Yoochun’s offer. Was there more to it? God, I couldn’t tell. If I went to Yoochun’s house, how could I know that it wasn’t just a set up? I stuck my hands in my pockets. A paper crinkled.

I ignored the others, got in my car and drove away. At a stop light, I pulled the note from my pocket.

An address. **_Ten pm. This time, come alone._**


	3. Power 3/3

It was quarter after ten when I finally got the guts to drive to the address on the piece of paper. It was after ten thirty when I got there.

My phone vibrated.

~ there are consequences for being late. Come through the side gate to the guest house ~

All I could think was how the fuck he got my phone number. Enough people had it. I’m sure he just found someone to give it to him.

I climbed out of my car and beeped it locked.

I rubbed clammy hands on my jeans.

The wrought iron gate at the side of the house swung open at my touch. I shut it behind me. My footsteps echoed on the cobbled walkway. A single light burned in a window of the guest house. I walked around the pool. Up the two steps to the door. I had my hand raised to knock, when an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth.

“You’re fucking late,” Yoochun growled, biting my neck.

I bit his hand, but he didn’t let go.

He kicked the door open and pushed me forward. I stopped us with my hands against the door frame.

He chuckled and then kicked my knee and it collapsed and we fell through the door. Well, I fell through it because he let me go and I landed hard on the floor. He shoved me out of the way and slammed the door. I rolled to my back and propped on my elbows to stand up.

He pressed his foot into my crotch. “Stay on the floor. I like you down there.”

I swallowed and then winced as he pushed me. I grabbed his leg, but he jerked, practically kicking me in the groin. My eyes shut as pain shot through my body and I groaned. Without letting the pressure off, he pushed, sliding me along the wood floor. My eyes watered. I took in deep breaths when he finally stopped.

“Crawl.”

“Excuse me?”

“Crawl,” he repeated and pointed into a room. A bedroom. Light flickered and my eyes went to the window.

“Candles,” I said, “so romantic.”

The side of his lips twitched in a smile.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled. When I got to the center of the room, he told me to stop.

He kneeled in front of me. “Aren’t you going to fight me?”

I shrugged. “Why should I?”

He started unbuckling his pants. “You shouldn’t. I just figured you would.”

“I came over here knowing what to expect. If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Then why were you late?”

I swallowed. I was petrified, that was way. Anxious. Because yes, I knew what he was going to do, but I didn’t know WHAT he was going to do.

With one hand on my head and the other stroking his cock, he said, “You know in some countries, they cut off your dick if you’re caught raping someone.”

I swallowed again. He pulled my hair, tipped my head back and his cock was suddenly in my mouth. I gagged, but he kept coming, my eyes shut, I fought not to bite down and the tears spilled down my cheek. A finger wiped them up.

“Crying already? I knew you couldn’t take what you dished out.”

And then he fucked my mouth. Hard. My lips went numb and felt like they were splitting in half. At times I couldn’t help it and teeth grazed his cock. Sweat dripped down my face and made my clothes cling to me.

“God, Yunho,” Yoochun muttered, and I moaned at finally hearing my name in that tone of voice.

His cock grew and twitched and I took a sudden breath just before his come filled my throat and mouth. I couldn’t swallow it all, choking most of it out around his cock. He pulled out, a stream of come staying on my lip. I leaned forward and licked it off. He shuddered and then stood up.

“Stay there,” he whispered.

I took a steadying breath as his footsteps retreated and then came back.

“It would be a really, really good idea for you to hold still.” Metal touched my neck and I swallowed.

“Yooch—”

“Shut up.”

Yoochun kneeled back in front of me. A very sharp kitchen knife in his hand. The point touched under my chin and I lifted my head to get away from it.

Yoochun smiled. “There were go. Fear. That’s what I want to see.”

I screamed as the knife slid into my skin.

“I thought you were coming up and actually being nice to me the other day. I’ve known you for years, Yunho, and you’ve never even looked at me before. When I told Junsu about it, he shook his head and said I deserved what I got for ever thinking that you could be nice. Do you know what it’s like to be raped, Yunho? Powerless, terrified, and feeling so utterly dirty and used afterwards. Even this is nothing compared to what you made me feel because you’re here willingly.”

His words barely passed the pounding in my ears.

He pushed my face up with his finger again, and then he licked my neck. And then he kissed me. The taste of blood flooded my mouth and I yanked away from him. There was another sharp nick on my cheek.

He chuckled. “That could have been bad. I told you to hold still.”

Warm liquid dripped down my cheek.

He stood up. “Get naked. I don’t want to touch you unnecessarily.”

I pushed up to my knees.

“Who said you could stand? Stay on the floor.”

I took a deep breath as a bit of anger surfaced in me. More anger at myself than at him. I glared up at him, and stood up. I took the t-shirt off, and then grunted in shock when a fist hit me in the stomach and I fell back to the floor.

“Stay.”

Rough hands grabbed my jeans and unbuckled them.

If he wanted a fight …

I twisted away, just fast enough to surprise him, and planted a foot in his side.

“Bitch,” he growled and then tackled me. I was stronger than he was, I knew I was, but he grabbed my nipple between two fingers and yanked so hard I thought he ripped it off. I screamed and bucked up. My hand caught his jaw and then he kneed me in the groin. I keened and rolled over, curled up as pain shot up my stomach and spine.

“I’m not averse to fighting dirty,” he said at my ear and let spit dribble on my cheek.

I still hadn’t recovered, so pliant, I let him finish undressing me, and then a whole new pain shot through me as two unlubed fingers forced their way into my ass. I screamed and my vision went spotty. And then my ankles were gripped hard, spread and lifted and his body against mine.

“No,” I whispered once and then flung my head back with a scream as he shoved his cock into my dry ass.

It hurt. God it hurt, and I arched up, trying to pull away and we slid along the floor, until my body hit the wall.

“Good, leverage.”

And he fucked me harder.

“Fuck, stop,” I said, whimpered, but not too loud as I thrashed back and forth.

“What was that? Harder?”

“Stop, Yoochun, god, stop. It hurts. Please.”

“Good.”

I didn’t care that I was begging, or that more tears leaked from my yes. It fucking hurt.

And then his hand grabbed my limp cock.

“What’s the matter, Yunho? Pain doesn’t do it for you? Doesn’t this feel good?”

I tried pulling my legs away, but he held on and it forced him over me, and I screamed again when his dick landed deeper inside me.

“You’re bleeding, you know,” he whispered and then licked my chin. “And I don’t mean from that.”

He suddenly pulled out of me and let my legs go. I lowered them with a whimper and then with hands at my waist he flipped me over.

“Now, be a good dog, and stay.”

Like I could move. I lay there, gasping, pain slowly growing as my ass continued to clench. A dull ache spread up through my back.

The light flickered, and then came closer.

I had a moment to think, Oh shit and then I screamed as hot wax dripped on my back.

“Hold still,” he demanded and then pressed his foot against my ass, between my cheeks pushing against my sore hole.

I screamed again.

“I knew that just fucking you wouldn’t be enough. I knew that you’d enjoy it, eventually. So this is what you get instead.”

More wax dripped on me and I couldn’t cry out anymore, just breathe and gasp and lay there frozen from pain.

And then it stopped.

He spread my legs again, and I only whimpered a bit when he pushed back into my ass. He was quiet as he continued to fuck me, and I only had enough breath and energy to whimper.

What felt like hours later, his breathing shifted from steady to erratic, he fucked me harder and I cried out against it.

He pulled out and warm come splattered on my ass.

“You’re such a little bitch. You know where the door is.”

His body moved away. Footsteps again. And then the door slammed.

I took a deep breath, and then another. I tested all my limbs, wincing as pain shot through my backside again, and then pushed up to my hands and knees. I winced as the wax on my back stretched and cracked.

Fuck.

I leaned against the wall, shaking. And when I sat, I cried out and tears stung my eyes. I had to take deep, deep breaths before I could move. I crawled over to where my pants lay. Putting them on was even more painful as I forced my limbs to bend.

When I finally stood up, I had to take a few careful steps. More pain, in my ass, along my back. I limped out, and gingerly sat in my car. I put my head on the steering wheel.

God, it hurt. All of me hurt.

I hadn’t expected this of Yoochun at all. I only expected to get here, get tied up or something, but actually being cut and burned and fucked with no lube? I shivered and then winced.

My phone beeped.

A picture of me, on my stomach, covered in come and red wax. Words. English words.

**MY BITCH**

My eyes crossed and breath stopped.

Another text:

~ see you in school tomorrow, darling ~

I shook my head in disbelief and drove home. After a long shower and staring at the ceiling for most of the night, I made a decision. I would apologize to all of them. Yoochun first.

Yoochun was at my locker in the morning.

He smirked and pointed at my face. “What happened to your cheek?”

I opened my locker. “Got into a scuffle with a one of the guys last night.”

“Ouch. I hope you fucked him up.”

“Nope. He managed to surprise me.”

“Good. You deserved it.”

“Yeah, I know.”

We sat next to each other in English, and I ate lunch with him on the steps. It was after school that he surprised me again, agreeing to a ride home and then going elsewhere to make out and stroke each other off in my car.

After I steadied my breath a bit, I said, “Look, um, for what’s it worth, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

He stared at me, and then he smiled. A full smile that made my breath catch, and unsettled me a bit.

He chuckled. “I’m not.”


End file.
